And then the sun came up and reality set in
by freakbeatphntom
Summary: Where’s Elena? Stefan knows that Damon took her away and he must track him to find his lover, but will Bonnie’s feelings for Stefan get in the way? ONE-SHOT


Hola :) I wrote this as a christmas gift at tvd_land (a livejournal community). So this is dedicated to Lynn :D I really hope you like it and I'm really sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, since English is not my main language :)

Merry christmas to you all :3

**WARNING**: Contains spoilers from the end of _The Vampire Diaries_' episode #09 ("History Repeating")

* * *

**"And then the sun came up and reality set in"**

Stefan couldn't sleep, instead he was thinking of Elena and the words she said before dumping him. According to her, their relationship wouldn't work because he was a vampire, though this wasn't the only reason. Stefan thought that all of this was his brother's fault. Damon was his worst nightmare, he always messed things up. The same thing happened when Katherine 'chose' Stefan, he knew she loved him, but Damon got in the way. In fact, he always gets in the way and Stefan can't do anything but see his whole life being ruined by his own brother.

"Pathetic. That's what you are, little brother. Pathetic," Damon entered through the window and stared at Stefan. "Whatcha doing? Thinking about me ruining your life as always?"

"At least you could say 'hello' or 'hey, may I come in?' instead of breaking into my place without my permission" Stefan was getting sick of him.

"Of course, I know I can, but I don't want to. And since when is this your place? I thought this was our home. It's called the Salvatore's Boarding House for some reason just so you know…"

"And do you see any other Salvatore besides me? Because I don't…" Damon's eyes widened and he raised both of his eyebrows in surprise

"Oh wow! Don't make me laugh; you're the one who doesn't deserve to be a Salvatore. So, please, stop with the stupid jokes" said Damon while staring at the necklace Stefan had given to Elena which contained vervain. It was on the table next to Katherine's photo. "Way to protect your lover, dear brother" he was now holding the necklace and smiled at Stefan. He remembered that Elena had returned it to him before breaking up.

"Damon, give me the necklace…" Stefan reached to it but Damon was faster than him and moved before Stefan could even touch it. "This isn't funny, stop it"

"I'm sorry but I've got things to do..." he smiled "See you later … or maybe not" Damon jumped through the window and now, Stefan was alone.

"Shit," he said and immediately dialed Elena's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Jeremy, it's Stefan. Is Elena home?" he was speaking while getting on his car.

"Uh, no… she hasn't returned yet" said Jeremy. "Is something wrong?"

"Where is she?" asked Stefan desperately.

"At Bonnie's. What the hell is going on?" Stefan didn't answer "Stefan, tell me! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have to talk to her and…" he was thinking of something to say. Something believable but he couldn't lie. "Nevermind. If she comes back, tell her to call me"

"Okay… bu-" before Jeremy could speak, Stefan hung up. He drove fast directly to Bonnie's house. He was sure Damon had already gotten there and maybe he'd already bitten Elena and… 'Focus Stefan, Elena will be fine.' He was near the house and he saw the door open. 'Damn…' he said to himself. He parked the car and ran to the door entrance. But there was one problem.

"What's wrong, brother?" asked Damon from inside the house. He was smiling and then he laughed. "Forgot you had to be invited, right? So sad nobody's that good to invite you in"

"What have you done?" no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get into the house.

"Don't worry, Elena's fine… I took her somewhere else," he smiled again and kept talking "I'm not pretty sure about Bonnie, though… she was so scared and screaming. I had to take care of her" Damon took steps forward so now he was standing closer to his brother. "You may now come in, I have some stuff to do. Have fun" he smiled one last time and then he was gone.

Stefan hurried to Bonnie's room. It was empty and there weren't any stains of blood on the bed covers. Everything seemed fine. In fact, the whole bedroom was clean and organized, until he saw something strange in the bathroom. He walked slowly towards the bathroom and he realized there was someone laying on the floor.

"Bonnie!" she was unconscious and bleeding. Damon had bitten her but the injury wasn't that bad "Bonnie, wake up!" Stefan was trying to wake her up "Come on…" and then she opened her eyes "Bonnie! Thank God you're alive"

"What the…" Bonnie rubbed her eyes "Oow, my neck hurts so badly and great… I'm bleeding" she then realized that she was with a vampire and his eyes widened "Uh, this might be annoying for you… I'm really sorry"

"Don't. You can't apologize for being hurt," Stefan was trying to control his vampire instincts. He had to control himself or his secret wouldn't be a secret anymore "I'm the one who should be sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could, but I guess Damon was quicker."

"What? Damon was here?" she tried to stand up but the pain was worse than the thought "Crap, what on Earth happened? Where's Elena?" Stefan helped her to get on her feet and he gave her a towel to cover the injury. "I can't believe he bit me…"

"He might have used compulsion on you. As of Elena… she's gone, Damon took her away" he was staring at the floor. Bonnie could see that he was sad. But, what Stefan truly felt was more than sadness. He felt guilty and frustrated. Damon had 'kidnapped' Elena (well, he certainly did) and, although he could track them, Elena's memories may have already been erased by his brother and, probably, she had already forgotten about him.

"Elena's with Damon?" he nodded. "And why the hell aren't you out there looking for her?" Bonnie said out loud. _'Pathetic. That's what you are little brother. Pathetic,'_ Damon's words came to his mind and he realized that he was right. He was being pathetic, how could he surrender so fast? He had to find Elena. "You have to find her!"

"And what if Damon made her forget about me?" he replied. "I can't do anything! My brother's stronger than me and…"

"Why do you believe that crap?" Stefan frowned and she sighed "You have to hurry and save her! It's not too late. I'll come with you, we can save her"

"Are you mad?" he frowned and Bonnie raised her eyebrows "You can't. This whole thing is too dangerous. This is something I have to do alone, I won't let you risk your life" she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Now you're protecting me? I'm a witch, I can take care of myself" Stefan took her hand and stared at him.

"No, you can't. You don't even know how to handle with your powers. Don't you remember that time when you started a fire while we were washing the cars?" Bonnie nodded, she couldn't talk. "I had to 'wake you up'. It was like you were possessed or something like that. Your gift is amazing, you're powerful and I don't deny that, but you can't control your own powers" she didn't say anything and he hugged her "Look, I know you want to help me, but this is just too dangerous... even for me, trust me"

"I just want my best friend back… so please, find her" she begged. "Go!"

Stefan nodded and hugged Bonnie tightly "I'll find her and then everything will be alright" she hugged him back and started to cry "She'll be fine"

"Promise?" asked Bonnie.

"Promise" replied Stefan and then he walked towards the window and jumped through it. Bonnie saw him getting into his car and 10 seconds later, he was gone. Was Bonnie thinking reasonably? Was she falling in love for a vampire whose heart belonged to her best friend? '_I just want them to be happy_' she told herself.

Bonnie picked up Elena's notebook and inside there was a small paper, which had something written on it. _'And then the sun came up and reality set in'_, it was Elena's handwriting. '_A vampire and a witch will never belong to each other,' _Bonnie thought._ 'I guess this is reality… now I have to deal with it'_


End file.
